kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Elucia de Lute Ima
| image = File:Elsea 1.jpg | title = none | jname = エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ (Katakana) | rname = Eryushia De Ruuto Iima | age = 300 | gender = Female | height = 159cm (with bun) | weight = 44kg | bloodtype = ? (O-type character) | birth = 14 March | bwh = 83-58-84 | school = Maijima Private High School | job = Private Household Demon | class = 2-B | voice = Kanae Itou | novel = Volume 1 | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 }} Character Overview Elsea de Lute Irma (エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ, Eryushia De Ruuto Iima), also known as Elsie (エルシィ, Erusi) or "Elsee," is a main character in The World God Only Knows and arguably its main heroine. She is a 300 year old New Devil (although she acts much younger) from Hell who has been sent to earth as part of the Runaway Spirit Retrieval Squad to capture escaped spirits that have taken refuge in the hearts of girls the world over. Her partner is the series' main character, Keima Katsuragi, whose illegitimate half-sister she is posing as. Personality Elsee is a happy-go-lucky individual, in sharp contrast with Keima's cold, efficient, and detached demeanor. Despite being 300 years old, she acts like a somewhat incompetent teenager, which is what she looks like, and is in many ways much less mature than Keima. Although she is earnest and hardworking, she is famously bad at virtually everything but cooking and cleaning, having been stuck on cleaning duty for hundreds of years; the only reason that she is now on the Runaway Spirit Squad is entirely because Hell is experiencing a personnel crisis and every available hand has been recruited. As a result, she has received very little training, though this is usually explained by her airheadedness. Although she is often insulted and derided by Keima (for reasons ranging from having an uninteresting personality not befitting of a sidekick to simply being an idiot), she is rarely ever genuinely angry or hurt with him. Elsee could easily pass for Keima's real sister, and in fact has been accepted by society as such very easily. Several chapters insinuate that her feelings for Keima are not quite platonic (seeing as she isn't his real sister anyway), but as Keima has yet to produce significant feelings for anybody, much less a real girl, this has yet to play out. Elsee has only been genuinely hurt by her incompetence (which she is intelligent enough to recognize) when she felt powerless because of it, but Keima was able to restore her confidence. She is usually willing to comply with Keima's often incomprehensible demands, obviously possessing a deep level of trust in him; additionally, she usually refers to him as "Kami-nii-sama," in a bizarre deference to his status as "Capturing God" and her "older brother." While in Hell, she lived in the shadow of her older sister, who is a famous and accomplished spirit hunter. This, coupled with her famous idiocy, has made her somewhat of a laughingstock in hell. Ironically, she has been amongst the most successful of the members of the Retrieval Squad and in fact earned the prestigious Section Chief's Award. She has a comedic obsession with fire trucks, as well as with the popular idol, Kanon. Abilities Despite her genuine good nature, she is initially treated by Keima as a nuisance for her incompetence, which applies even to things that she is supposedly good at. Despite being supposedly good at cleaning (and in fact possessing a magical broom with advanced cleaning capabilities), and actually cleaning some locations very well and out of sheer force of habit, she has also destroyed areas (including the neighbor's house) using her broom. Similarly, despite being good at cooking, she only knows to cook with dangerous ingredients from hell, often producing recipes that are alive and at least somewhat murderous, such as a bento (boxed lunch) that later eats a dragon. And, of course, despite claiming to have been the top of her class in Japanese history, it turns out that she is only aware of Japanese history up to the point of the opening of Japan in 1854 by American Commodore Matthew C. Perry. Nevertheless, she possesses skill with performing magic using her robe, the hagoromo, and has used it to create various objects and perform various actions, such as drilling through the roof of the school library, producing a train engine carriage to be pulled by a bicycle, and turning invisible. She has also been shown to capture most spirits with ease, though the few that escaped her were overwhelmingly powerful. Additionally, she is capable of flying (possibly an ability granted by the hagoromo), and usually is able to clean areas to sparkling, almost new conditions (when she is not annihilating them). She is notoriously bad at academics, even when she was in Hell. Additionally, she makes basic mistakes all the time, such as accidentally mistaking the Squad Manual for a cookbook. Aside from such abilities, she is also shown to have memorized all of Kanon's songs and dance routines, allowing her to successfully take Kanon's place as an idol while the latter is lying in a magical coma. She is also a member of Chihiro's light music club, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays left-handed bass. Whether she is actually any good at the bass remains to be seen. Plot Overview As a main character, she has been a major part of virtually every chapter throughout the series, albeit usually playing a role not much bigger than somebody who produces magic for Keima's use. Nevertheless, as the series progresses, it is widely insinuated that her feelings for Keima are growing beyond mere (fake) brother-sister, particularly emphasized during her faux-date with Keima at Desney Sea. She is currently posing as Kanon Nakagawa while Keima attempts to find a Goddess to save Kanon's life. Relationships Family Members Keima Katsuragi The pair has a highly interesting dynamic that is difficult to interpret due to Keima's multi-layered character. Initially Keima rejected her as his younger sister, but it is clear that as the series has continued he has come to accept and become used to Elsee's presence. Although Keima often criticizes Elsee's flaws, such as possessing a limited and faulty knowledge of the situation, in addition to making often ridiculous mistakes (such as setting her books on fire while studying), he seems to accept working with Elsee. Elsee cares deeply for Keima's wellbeing; a large motivating factor in her desire to complete the contract is her wish to prevent Keima from being beheaded. Several chapters also insinuate that she may be feeling more than platonic feelings for Keima. She goes to great lengths to secure his happiness (although she usually fails). This is made most apparent during the date she and Keima were forced to go on by the rest of the 2-B Pencils, during which she shows signs of cheering up until Keima tells her that they are not actually on a date. Otherwise the pair work together well: Elsee has rarely been genuinely upset with him for any significant period of time, despite his bad-mannered demeanor. Mari Katsuragi Despite having entered her life as her husband's illegitimate daughter, Mari Katsuragi seems to have accepted Elsee very easily. Aside from noting the positive influence Elsee seems to be having on Keima, Mari seems to genuinely consider Elsee her adoptive daughter, scolding Elsee when she disappeared for an evening (to try and gather information on the next capture target) out of concern for her safety. She considers Elsee a great help around the house besides. The Extended Katsuragi Family Elsee seems to easily fit in with the extended Katsuragi family during their trip to the countryside to pay their respects to their ancestors. Her presence there is only questioned once and consequently waved off. Unnamed Sister Even though this character has yet to appear, Elsee clearly respects her a great deal and wishes to emulate her, feeling no resentment from living in her shadow her entire life. Friends 2-B Pencils Ayumi and Chihiro are Elsee's best friends at school. The rare occasions when Elsee is not with Keima or performing some task for Keima are often spent with the 2-B Pencils. Ayumi and Chihiro seem to care for Elsee's wellbeing and are seemingly delighted when Keima asks their advice to cheering Elsee up. Keima also states that Ayumi and Chihiro are closer to Elsee in some ways than he is. She also seems to be reasonably good friends with the other members of the band, Miyako Terada and Yui Goidou. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua was in the same graduating class as Elsee, although she graduated at the top rather than barely passing. Although Haqua initially treats Elsee in a patronizing manner, it is quickly obvious that, despite their differences, they are clearly good friends. Haqua later makes a habit of visiting the Katsuragis' (although it is likely that seeing Keima is at least part of her motivation), usually to talk to Elsee. Elsee respects Haqua a great deal, even though she has seen that Haqua is no longer the perfect valedictorian she has always claimed to be. Others It is unknown whether Elsee has any friends at school beyond the 2-B Pencils and her "older brother," but when Elsee initially appeared, several boys in the class expressed mock outrage at Keima, asking where he had been hiding such a cute younger sister. Interestingly, despite her obsession with Kanon, she does not interact with Kanon beyond asking for an autograph. Dokuro Skull Dokuro Skull, despite being Elsee's superior and extremely aware of her bumbling ways, nevertheless treats her fairly and with respect. Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Featured Articles Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member